When I Grew Up
by Lisa Something
Summary: Renesmee is grown up. This is her life, and where is Jacob supposed to fit in?


Renesmee's P.O.V

Jake has been acting weird lately.

_Really_ weird. Well, for a werewolf shape shifter weird.

Grandpa placed a bowl of strawberries in front of me. Oh, I hated this time of the day…When_ Carlisle_ attempted to get me tasting and liking human food. Of course, Jake was sitting across the Cullen kitchen table from me, as always.

I groaned.

"Nessie," Grandpa sighed. "Please at least try it."

Irritated, I pressed a cold hand to his arm, and showed him my usual reactions to the taste of the tasteless food he offered me. My mouth watered to the idea of a mountain lion with the blood gushing out all over the table.

Grandpa tried lighting up the mood, just to fail. "But what if you like strawberries?"

After shooting him a glare, I slowly shook my head, then mouthed 'no.'

Quietly, frightening me, Daddy wrapped icy arms around my neck gently, and grinned. "Come on, Ness. Y'know what they say: 'Try it, you might like it.' That _is_ what they say, right?"

Right behind him, Mommy pranced out. Yes, prance. Well…that gave it away what they were doing in that little ol' cottage since just now…When Daddy lied, telling me they were checking to see the bed frame was on the rise of splitters (now that I think about it, that doesn't make much sense as it did when they had told me yesterday.)

Although everybody knew what they were doing. Every now and again their excuses were a little pathetic to say the least.

Jake snorted. "Feel better after jumping each other's bones?" The question was directed towards Mommy. Still, what was 'jumping bones' supposed to mean?

"Jacob," Daddy hissed and cupped my ears with his hands. "Be careful what you say, there's children afoot."

In return, I rolled my eyes and pressed my hand to Daddy's skin. Once he saw what I was showing him—my last birthday, technically, physically, I'm sixteen—he bellowed, "Nessie, you're six."

I repeated the memory; it only seemed to aggravate him more. "Nessie," he growled. "You're _six_. Not six_teen_."

Jake nodded, agreeing with me. "She's sixteen."

"Yeah," Mommy said. "In a way…she is sixteen."

I smiled in relief. I like Mommy better than Daddy…don't tell him…

"Yeah…" he sighed, listening to my thoughts. "That's very considerate of you while around a mind reader."

Abruptly, ruining our conversation-slash-soon to be argument, Jake intervened. "I was going to take her into the forest today, 'Kay?"

"Whatever, Jacob." Mommy moaned and playfully tugged at Daddy's loose shirt sleeve. "Let's visit Charlie and Sue…it's a lovely day, isn't it?"

Daddy hesitated, watching Mommy's smile brighten and grow increasingly. Finally, he sighed and gave in. "Okay, let's go." He held an arm out for her to wrap hers in, and they walked off into the cloudy weather of Forks.

Suddenly, I heard Daddy shout back at me, "Wear a coat!"

Even if it wasn't cold—not that he could tell unless he watched the weather anyway—he'd still demand such an unreasonable thing of me anyhow.

Hmm, it's not raining out today…for _once_.

Almost instantly as the Volvo's car engine roared to life, and accelerated down the street, Jake stood. "Nessie," he said, grabbing my attention. "Do you need a coat?"

I shook my head and followed after him as he would have intended upon at any rate.

Jake dropped me onto the grass of _the _meadow.

So, this was Mommy and Daddy's special place. I tried imagining Daddy, standing in the shade under a tree, panting, and Mommy, frail and human, blushing, sitting helplessly and pitiable on the ground.

Or, as Mommy called it when she told me her blurry human memories, 'The Meadow scene' like she were in a movie.

"Nessie," Jake repeated for the fifth time, sighing melodramatically. "Nessie…"

I stared up, slightly pissed off that he'd the nerve to interrupt my thoughts and daydreams.

"You remember…you remember…" he stuttered, unable to find the correct wording. "_Imprinting_…?"

I gulped, vaguely hoping to death this wasn't leading to where I thought, no…_knew_ it was heading.

He knelt down in front of me, and helplessly crawled forward, towering over top of me even then. His hands placed roughly over mine, and his breath was breaking at my parted lips.

"_I love you._" He admitted, and all too suddenly inclined onward, forcing his lips to mold with mine viciously.


End file.
